Akatsuki Punya Warung (Chapter 1)
by ChocolatosLezatos
Summary: Akatsuki yang asalnya Laper malah jadi bikin warung! Gimana kisahnya? Baca aja nih Fanfic! Bakalan gaje, abal, ama gak nyambung! w


**Akatsuki Punya Warung**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, si leader mesum tingkat dewa dewi dari suatu organisasi bangun, mukanya pas baru bangun udah bisa bikin hewan pingsan karna piercingnya yang kena sinar matahari, apalagi orang, udah mati mungkin ( Author di rinnegan Pein)  
Pein: "Hoammmmmmmm… Konann, gua laperr.."  
Konan: "Hah?" (setengah bangun setengah tidur)  
Pein: "GUA LAPERRR.."  
Konan: "GUA NGANTUK!"  
Pein: "Iya dah, terserah lu aja -_-"  
-si leader mesum pun mulai merayap dari konan ke anggota lain, dan targetnya sekarang adalah si maniak boneka-  
Pein: "Sas… gua laper, lu bisa masak kan? Ato gak beliin gua makanan dong"  
Sasori: "Hng? Barbie? Itukah kamu? I LOP YUU" (ngelindur?)  
Pein: "WOYY! SEMUANYA! GUA LAPER! YANG BISA MASAK BANGUN NAPA!"  
#no respon#  
Pein: *sweatdrop*  
Tiba tiba salah seorang anggota yang autis pun bangun..  
Tobi: "Huaahh.. Tobi anak baek bangun tidur, kuterus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi.." (Nyanyi? -.-)  
Pein: "Tobii…"

Tobi: "Eh senpai dah bangun, apa? Kangen ama tobi ya? Tobi sayang sama senpai kok.." (senyum senyum kecentilan #Author ketawa ngakak ampe guling2 di tanah#)  
Pein: "Hidih.. siapa juga elu? Emangnya gua ini HOMO apa?"  
Tobi: "Loh, jadi bukan ya?"  
Pein: "Tobiiiiii…. Sialan lu!"  
Tobi: "Hehe.. maapin tobi ya senpai, tobi kan anak baek.. =w="  
Pein: "Lu gabakal gua maafin ampe gua dapet makanan.."  
Tobi: "Hah? Tobi anak baek ga punya makanan senpai.. (sambil ngumpetin lolipop di belakang bajunya)  
Pein: "Boong lu! Mana lolipop lu! Buat gua aja!" (sambil ngambil lolipop nya Tobii)  
Tobi: "Yah.. senpai jahat! HUWaaaaaaaaaa! Lolipop Tobii diambillll!"  
-Ngedenger tangisan Tobi yang suaranya cempreng abis, semua member akatsuki pada bangun-  
(AUTHOR POV)  
Tobi: "Author Jahat! Masa suara Tobi anak baek yang bagus ini dibilang cempreng!"  
Author: "Hehehe.. terserah Author dong, kan yang bikin cerita ini!"  
Tobi: "Gabisa Gitu dong! Author Jahat ah! Huwaaaa"  
Author: "Diem! Ntar ga dikasih lolipop lagi loh!" (tiba2 galak)  
Tobi: "Yahh.. jangan dong Author.. Iya deh, tobi gak bakal protes demi lolipop.."  
Author: "Nah.. gitu dong"  
(END OF AUTHOR POV)

-Back to Story-  
Deidara: "Woy Tob! Brisik tau! Diem lu! Gua lagi enak2 mimpi jadi KING OF ART" (hah? Apaan tuh?)  
Hidan: "Gua lagi mimpi ketemu Jashin! Gua lagi ngelaksanain ritual tauk! Ganggu aja lu!"  
Itachi: "Gua mimpi digodain Orochimaru.. Makasih ya tob, lu udah bangunin.."  
Kisame: "Lu enak Chi, gua lagi mimpi makan Ikan yang gede nya lebih besar dari lo! Ahh. Gimana sih lu ini Tob? Ancurin mimpi orang aja!"  
Sasori: "Barbie.. huhuhuhu…" (gajelas sebenernya dia mimpi apa, tapi pasti ada barbie nya)  
Tobi: "Huwaaa… Pein senpai Jahat! Pein senpai ngambil lolipop Tobi!"  
Deidara,Hidan, Kisame, Sasori: "Pein…."  
Pein: "Heh? Kok pada ngeliatin gua sih? Gua ganteng ya?"  
Hidan: "Gua bakalan cincang lu dijadiin persembahan buat Jashin!"  
Deidara: "Gua cincang lu buat dijadiin tanah liat!"  
Kisame: "Gua sihir lu biar dijadiin Ikan rebus!" (Kisame bisa nyihir?)  
Pein: "Lagian lu semua dari tadi gak ngerespon, gua bilang gua LAPERR.."

~KRUCUK KRUCUK~  
Tanpa sengaja bunyi kayak gitu keluar dari perut semua member akatsuki  
Konan: "Ka..kalo gitu gua masak dulu deh!"  
Kisame: "Gua ambil air!"  
Konan: "Pein! Lu cuci piring!  
Pein: "Hah? Kok gua? Kenapa gak member yang lain?"  
Konan: "Semua nya dah pada kabur.. Jadi, lu mau apa enggak, lu harus cuci piring ato gua ubah jadi origami setan!"(sambil ngeluarin deathglare)  
Pein: *GLEK* "I..iya dah!"  
Karena kalah ama Master konan..  
(AUTHOR POV lagi...)  
Konan: "Oy! Kenapa gua dibilang master? Emangnya gua bapa bapa? Panggil gua Miss dong!"  
Author: "I..iya maap, tadi salah nuliss.. (udah babak belur di pukulin ama MISS Konan)  
Konan: "Nah.. gitu dong!"  
Author: "Si..siap Miss Konan"  
(END OF AUTHOR POV yang kedua..)  
Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu pada ngintip dari jendela..  
Hidan: "Fuhh.. untung aja gua udah langsung kabur dari TKP.."  
Deidara: "Fuh.. untung juga gua tadi kabur, tapi mungkin kalo kita ketemu Pein bakalan di Rinnegan =w="  
Hidan: "Sogok aja pake duit!"  
Kakuzu: "Hah? Gua gak bakalan ngerelain uang gua"  
-Tiba tiba-  
#BRAK#  
Konan: "Semuanya.." sambil senyum (padahal innernya pengen ngebunuh smua member akatsuki)  
Semua: "I..iya Konan?" (sweatdrop ampe banjir)  
Konan: "Kalian kenapa kabur?"  
Semua: "Ehh.. ga.. gapapa kok.."  
Konan: "GUA UBAH LU SMUA JADI ORIGAMI SETAN!"  
Semua: "Ampun miss Konan!"  
Konan: "Tapi.. kebetulan gua lagi butuh tenaga, jadi lu smua pada cari bahan makanan ya! Ato gak gua ubah jadi origami setan beneran.."  
Semua: "Si..siap Miss konan!"  
Kakuzu: "Ta..tapi duitya mana?"  
Konan: "Ya dari elu lah Kakuzu!"  
Kakuzu: "A..apa?"  
Konan: "Mau gua ubah jadi origami setan?"  
Kakuzu: "Eng…engga.."  
Konan: "Yaudah! Lu urusin bagian uang ya! Gua butuh 500 gram daging ayam, sapi, udang, ikan, bawang putih, merica, garam, gula, tomat, timun, 2 lobster ama kepiting.." (Maap lanjutannya gak ditulis, kalo ditulis bisa2 ni fanfic berakhir cuman gara2 isi resep itu..)  
Kakuzu: "Banyak Amat!"  
Konan: (ngeluarin deathglare)  
Hidan: "U..udah lah Kakuzu! Ayo kita pergiii…" (sambil narik baju Kakuzu)  
Kakuzu: "Tunggu! Gua punya ide lebih baik!"  
Konan: "Hah? Apaan lagi sih? Macem2 mulu lu Kakuzu!"  
Kakuzu: "Gimana kalo kita bikin warung nya aja! Dari pada susah2 cari bahan kesana situ, trus stiap pagi gak usah repot2 ke warung lagi!" (lagi promosiin tentang warung? -.-)  
Semua: "Heeee. Bener juga tuh.."  
Kakuzu: "Jadi.. sekarang gua beli bahan2 buat warung, sisanya bikin warungnya ya.."  
Konan: "Eittt… tahan bentar! Mendingan gua aja dah yang beli bahan2 nya, kalo lu yang beli, ntar ngambil dari tong sampah saking gak mau ngeluarin duit!"  
Kakuzu: "Loh.. kok tau?"  
Konan: "Secara2 gue ini kan pinter gitu lohh.. Mana, sini uangnya!" (hah? Konan jadi lebay!. Konan: "Oy Author sialan! Siapa yang lu bilang lebay hah?")  
Kakuzu: "I..ini.." (sambil nyerahin dompetnya yang gambar nya Winnie the pooh #Author jungkir balik dilantai ketawa ngakak ampe kram#)  
Konan: "Lu semua bikin Warung ya! Bahan nya ambil aja tanah liat si Deidara!"  
Deidara: "Hah? Masa pake tanah liat? Trus kenapa harus yang punya gue?"  
Konan: "Lakuin sekarang ato gua bunuh!"  
Deidara: "I..Iya.." (deidara nangis kejer2)  
Akhirnya para akatuki pun terpencar di pagi hari itu, Konan ke pasar, pein nyuci piring di dapur, dan sisanya pada bikin warung dari tanah liat

-1 jam kemudian-  
Pein: "Hah.. Selesai juga gua nyuci nih piring!(padahal nyuci piring aja kagak, malah mecahin semua piring dengan sengaja biar gak usah nyuci piring) Mendingan gua nangkep kyubi dah daripada harus nyuci piring ini!, ngomong2 yang lain pada kemana ya?"  
-sementara itu di pasar-  
Konan: "Gilaaa.. di dompet Kakuzu banyak banget nih duitnya.. gua bisa blanja spuasnya dah.. (sambil buka dompet Kakuzu yang didalem nya ada sekitar ratusan juta ryo.. #Author: "Buset dah! Dompet Author aja ngilang entah dimana, kosong melompong lagi!"#)  
-di halaman belakang, dimana akatsuki yang bikin warung berada..-  
Kakuzu: "Kok gue merinding ya? Jangan2 uang gua bakalan diabisin sama Konan?"  
Hidan: "Udah lah.. relain aja, gua yakin ntar pas Konan pulang dompetlu dah kosong kok.."  
Kakuzu: "Apa lu bilang?"  
#GYAAA… DZIG.. BAG… BUGG# (kira2 gitu suara Hidan sama Kakuzu berantem)  
Itachi: "Oy kalian berdua! Daripada berantem mendingan bantuin kita bikin warung dah!" kata itachi dengan muka yang berlumuran lumpur  
Hidan: "Buahahhahahha.. lu mirip sama orang yang masunk ke kubangan lumpur! Gyakakkakak!"  
Itachi: "AMATERASU!" (udah emosi tingkat berat)

-Hidan pun hangus seketika-  
(AUTHOR POV, lagii?)  
Hidan: "Oy! Knapa gua jadi angus? Ntar ketampanan gua ilang neh!"  
Author: "Hehehhe.. kan biar menarik perhatian para readers.." (Readers: "Kagak juga tuh! Malahan gua udah mau nutup nih FanFic!)  
Hidan: "Tapi kenapa gua? Kan masih ada yang lain!"  
Author: "Gatau juga neh.."  
Hidan: "Sialan lu Author.."  
-Author benjol di pukulin hidan 100 kali-  
(END OF AUTHOR POV. Akhirnya..)  
~back to Story~  
Kakuzu: "Jadi udah segimana warung nya jadi?"  
Deidara: "Fuh.. dengan keahlianku ini, warung nya bakalan jadi sekitar 5 menit lagi" (Huekkk.. Author muntah air #Karena muntah darah sudah terlalu mainstream di Fanfic lain .-.#)  
-5 Menit kemudian-  
Deidara: "Nah.. jadi deh!"  
Kebetulan pas saat itu Konan dateng..  
#GUBRAK# (semua belanjaan Konan yang ada skitar 50 kantong plastik jatoh smua)

-TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 2-

Author: "Hehehhe.. Maaf semua! Nih FanFic pasti ancur abis! Tapi jangan lupa Review ya TTwTT-continue to next chapter-


End file.
